


Indelible

by costumejail



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internal Monologue, No Dialogue, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), POV Second Person, Protective Siblings, Trans Character, Trans Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: No one told you how to have a younger brother.
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	Indelible

**Author's Note:**

> The drug use reference is vague and brief but I wanted to warn for it just in case!

It’s dark. Two am if you were in the city. Not that you are, never going back there if you can get away with it. 

You’re a sibling-not-brother holding your brother-not-sister as he sleeps, the first time he’s closed his eyes in close to three days. It’s either pure exhaustion or the final stages of a comedown or maybe both but the important thing is he’s back and he’s safe and he’s lying with his head pillowed on your lap. The only way he can sleep when it’s dark, as you’ve learned.

You trace your name over and over in his scalp. Asleep like this, he doesn’t notice. Will never notice. Your fingers make the same shapes, trace the same lines and letters. You learn how this name feels under your hands, the same way you’ve been learning how it feels on your tongue and in your ears when your brother calls you across the room or whispers for you in the dark. 

You trace your name over and over in his scalp, thinking that you’re carving it into his soul, that if anyone could look at him they’d see your mark, not claiming him as yours but showing you are his. You’d go anywhere, do anything, give everything for him. But you blink and it’s just your pale fingers stroking through still-newly blond hair that shines on his forehead while he snuffles and shivers. His sunglasses have come askew and you slide them carefully off of his face. He looks younger without them, softer. 

If he opened his eyes now you’d see the first permanent mark of his life in the desert, but for the moment he sleeps. For the moment you can pretend that nothing’s hurt him. That you haven’t failed him, yet. You trace your name over his scalp one last time and tilt your head back, your neck will be sore when you wake up but it’s a small price to pay to let him sleep a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos appreciated!


End file.
